


We can't find the time

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [23]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resistance Member Armitage Hux, Though YMMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Poe wishes things weren't always so hurried.Written for the 'It's All in the Name (Take #1)' challenge!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Far Above the Moon [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/536698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #1)





	We can't find the time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/gifts).



Hux gasped as Poe loosened the grip on his waist, sliding his hands down to his hips and pulling him close enough that he could feel his erection pressed up against his thigh. 

"I wish we had longer," Poe murmured into the spot between Hux's neck and shoulder. It was always like this - even when Poe was back at the base his position as general was a demanding one. They never seemed to have enough time.

"What would you do if we did?" One of Poe's hands found its way to unfastening the buttons on Hux's trousers. 

"Well, I'm pleased that you asked." He grinned, watching Hux's expression as he gave his cock a gentle squeeze. He craned his neck slightly to kiss him on the lips. Hux was just too damn  _ tall _ . "It'd be up to you, too, of course. But I think I'd start by getting you out of these clothes. We'd be somewhere with a proper bed, so we could get comfortable. Feather pillows, if you like." Hux rolled his eyes, feigning disinterest. It wasn't a particularly easy thing to do with Poe's hand down his pants.

"Are you trying to send me to sleep, Dameron?" Poe laughed. 

"Don't worry, I'm getting to the good bits. I'd take my time." Hux moaned softly as Poe's hand slowed and his hold loosened. He dragged his lips over Hux's throat. "Take it real slow. I'd kiss you like that everywhere, and I mean  _ everywhere _ ."

"That doesn't sound entirely hygienic." 

"Well what would  _ you _ suggest?" Hux flushed and faltered for a moment, but then drew him closer, breath hot against Poe's ear as he spoke.

"That you shove me up against this wall and fuck me." Poe bit his lip. Not  _ quite _ what he'd been expecting, but definitely something he could work with.

"I wouldn't object to that." He hooked his free hand round the back of Hux's knee. "But only if you wrapped these  _ ridiculously  _ long legs around me." Hux brought that leg up as best as he was able to in their current position, and Poe quickened the pace, sensing he was already getting close, and smirked when Hux shuddered against him, spilling himself over his hand.

"Yours wasn't that bad," Hux murmured into his collar. Poe kissed his forehead, ignoring the stray red hairs and thin film of sweat.

"You didn't even let me tell you about the thread count." He closed his eyes as Hux's fingers dipped below his waistband.

"I'm listening now."


End file.
